Transformers Failsafe
by Rose Flame
Summary: When a seeker from another time shows up in today time will she be abule to help team prime stop a tragedy form happening rated T to be safe sorry I'm bad at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

"**Disclaimer I do not own Transformers or any of the characters." "this is all in the spirit of fun and I am in no way making money off this so please don't press any charges against me." "Enjoy."**

**Chapter 1 The Discovery.**

**One** **day** **on** **Cybertron** **the** **Autobots** **got a call from** **Earth it** **was** **Agent Fowler**.

"this is Agent Fowler we need your help I've been getting reports of a seeker in side one of our base's and have reason to believe it's Starscream and need you bots to come check it out_**."**_

"Agent Fowler this is Bumbelbee we haven't heard anything about Starscream since he flew off after we defeated Unicron but if he's up to his old tricks again we'll stop him Ultra Magnus is off planet right now looking for refuge's from the Ark to bring back to Cybertron but we'll be right there**." **

**the** **Autobots** **ground** **bridged to** **Earth and** **went** **to ** **the ** **base** **where ** **Agent** **Fowler was** **waiting** **to** **welcome them ** **and ** **show them ** **where ** **to find the seeker** **who ** **was** **the** **reason** **for the** **retune to** **Earth he ** **lead them to** **hanger** **E**.

"this brings back memory's" **said** **Arcee**. **Hanger** **E ** **had** **been ** **the ** **Autobots base for a** **time**.

"but no sign of Screamer_**." **_**said Weeljack**. **Just** **then Smokescreen ran in**.

"Guys Knock Out just found Starscream in the mess hall_**." **_**they** **all ran** **to** **the mess** **hall** **and found** **Knock Out** **standing** **in the center of** **the** **room**.

"where's Starscream **?**_**" **_**they** **asked**. "overthere but its not Starscream its a seeker alright but I've always known Screamer to be a mech this is a femme_**." **_**said Knock Out**.

**They went** **to the seeker**'**s hiding** **spot** **and found** **her ** **powered** **down ** **where she had passed out and was** **leaking enerjone**.

" she needs help lets get her to the med bay so Knock Out and Ratchet can treat her_**."**_ **said Bumbelbee.**

**They ** **got her to** **the med ** **bay and Ratchet and ** **Knock Out** **both got to work **. **she was ** **a** **plum color with** **hints of** **red ** **and** **pink and ** **the only seeker ** **they had** **ever** **seen** **with** **Autobot simbols**." will she be ok**?**_**" **_**asked ** **Miko** **who** **had** **shown up with the other two human friends** **of the Autobots ** **Jack** **and ** **Rath.**

"we'll soon find out_**." **_**said** **Ratchet**. **the** **seeker** **was** **comeing back** **online and** **opening ** **her ** **optics**. _**"**_huh_**!?" "**_what do you make of this Ratchet_**?" **_**said** **Knock Out**. "I don't know have you ever seen anything like it_**?" "**_like what_**?" **_**asked** **Jack**. _**"**_Just look at her optics._**" **_**said Ratchet**.

**They looked** **at** **her** **optics** **and** **saw** **she ** **had ** **one red** **and ** **one** **blue**. "I can exsplan this_**." **_**said the** **seeker**. "I can exsplan everything_**." "**_My name is Failsafe and I came here from a time bridge from the futcher its like a space bridge or a ground bridge only it take you though time and its a one way trip_**." "**_I_**'**_m here on a misson to stop a bad futcher_**." "**_Unicron is going to be let out of the sealender Optamus Prime put him in_**." "**_I don't know how but he got free_**." "**_my Dad was a Desceptacon and he kept me hidden for years after my birth because we had something Unicron wanted our sparks my dad had an abnormol spark that was inmorltol he found out he had it when the Preadacons killed him and he came back." _**''**_there's a chanse I got it from him and Unicron wanted to get this to make him invonrerbel my Dad wanted to keep me safe so he hided me_**." "**_but one day Unicron found us_**.'' "**_my Dad tried to lead Unicron away from me he did but he was killed right befor my optics_**." "**_I flew as fast and far as I could then I was attacked by the Preadacons and Preadaking ripped out one of my optics_**." "**_I got away but not by match_**." " **_Megatron found me only he changed his name to Goulvatron and he took me to the Autobots and they replased my optic and took me in and Ultra Magnus was like a Dad to me he showed me how to be an Autobot_**.'' "**_but then Unicron found _me _the Autobots held him off wile I got thughw the time bridge to stop it all from ever happening but your millatery mistook me for my Dad and started fireing at me_**.**_"

"wow so your Starscream's dawghter and an Autobot_**." "**_ok nothing will ever suprize me again_**.**_" **said** **Knock Out**.

" there one thing that bugs me_**." **_**said Failsafe**._**" **_I never saw Knock out in the futcher_**." **_**she tould** **Ratchet when** **Knock Out** **was in** **the ** **other** **room**. "you guys sholwd keep an eye on him his life may be in danger_**.**_"

"well anuff talk lets stop Unicron from being released._**" **_**said** **Smokesceen**.

Well this is getting jusey as Knock Out would say. Sorry for the spelling it was never my best subject I'll try to wright more chapters soon so set back enjoy the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter** 2 Trust **

"I don't think we can trust Failsafe after all her Dad is Starscream and look at all the trouble he's made for us in the past."**said Bulkhead**.

"Yes I know we've had tuff times dealing with Starscream but we can't judge Failsafe by who her Dad is**_."_** **said** **Bumbelbee.**

"I aree with Bulkhead." "Even if she is smokeing hot no one related to Starscream can be trusted." **said ****Knock out as the three mechs walked out of the brefing room.**

**Team Prime had been trying to make since out of their new member's story they knew it sounded farfetched but weren't going to risk Unicron being brought back.**

"Hay guys I brought this from the futcher its a data pad we can use it to see what we change and know if we mess up." **said Failsafe. **"It may be useful to us." **said Ratchet. so Failsafe**** let him hold on to it. then the kids showed up to visit the Autobots and Failsafe was bonding with them by letting them take turns flying in her jet mode. when suddenly the Autobots got a call from Jack saying Failsafe had dropped him off near a cave and flew off on her own.**

** the Autobots went to get Jack and see what was going on and were suprized to see Failsafe being chased and shot at by two other jets. They landed in another part of the desert where Failsafe took on her cybertroneyn mode and the other jets changed as well and proved to be Sky Wrop and Thundercracker. ****the Autobots started helping Failsafe fend them off. **"Where did you learn to fly like that Autobot?" **asked Thundercracker.** "you fly like Starscream." **said Sky Worp.** "Who do you think showed me how." **Failsafe dished back.**

**Failsafe and the Autobots battled the seekers for over an hour when Thundercracker and Sky Worp finally had to retreat and the Autobots went back to base.**

"Who'd gess we'd fight two seekers today."** said Smokescreen.**

"Sorry Failsafe we thought you were up to no good." "but now we know we can trust you."** said Arcee.**

"Its ok my Dad had a bad track record."** said Failsafe.**

"I have made two bad discoveries." **said Ratchet.** "the first one is that according to this data pad Knock Out's spark went out in an attack by the Insectacons." **h****e said in a low voice so the red medic in the other room couldn't hear.**

"We don't want to spook him if its wrong or get his hopes up that we'll save him if it turns out we can't so lets keep this quite." "but we'll keep an eye on him and won't let him go on any misshons with out back up or anywhere alone."**said Ratchet.**

"the other bad news is I went to Cybertron to check on the celander Unicron was in and its gone." **Ratchet ****ended. everyone gasped.**

**"I'll try to have the next chapter ready when I can." "Hope this is better then it was or at least readable. please feel free to send feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Surprise's**

**Team Prime was trying to think of what could have happened to the selander that Unicron had been sealed in. "**Well I'm going to race."** said Knock Out. "**I'll go with you."** said Smokesceen and Bumbelbee at once.** "We'll all race together just try to keep up." **said Knock Out who was completely obliveus to why he was suddenly so popular with all his team mates and didn't know they were trying to protect him. The three drove off.**

**Right after the trio had left the rest of the team heard something outside it was the ship Ultera Magnus had left in they went out to greet him. **"I heard you were on earth so I came here I found some refuges to welcome to our ranks I'd like you all to meet Hot Rod, Blur, Prowl and Iron Hide."** said Ultera Magnus. The team exchanged greetings with each other and when the other tree retuned from raceing It contenued and they related Failsafe's story to them and got everyone up to speed.**

**When all of a suden Failsafe showed up with non other then Starscream. "**what's he doing here**?" Asked everyone at once. "**he attacked me above the base."** said Failsafe after they had gone to another room wile Starscream was outside being watched by Blur and rolling his opctic in confushion as the bule mech spoke to fast for anyone to understand.** "so I told him about Unicron going to be released and convened him to join our side but my dad is a know teader so make sore everyone knows to watch their backs around him he switched sides in my time but I don't know when or how and he stayed nuterole and never realy became an Autobot I told him I'm from the futcher but he doesn't know he's my Dad I didn't want to mess something up by telling him that so I just told him about Unicron and the Knock Out thing." "Oh and I figered something out I was looking at the data pad and Knock Out dies on Cybrtron so he'll be fine if we can keep him on Earth."

"that's good."** said Bumbelbee. "**Knock out loves it on this planet so getting him to stay here will be easy." "We better have Knock Out and Ratchet fix you after you fight with Screamer how was it he didn't get a scratch and you got totaled**?" asked Weeljack. "**It was realy more him attacking wile I was flying away realy fast he's my Dad in the futcher and I couldn't bring myself to fire back."** said Failsafe. Right after they stopped talking Failsafe's arm fell off just as Knock Out walked in. "**like father like dawter."** said Knock Out who remembered the samething happened to Starscream once. She went with him to be fixed. **

"Slow down for crying out load!" "I can't understand a word your saying!" **they hear Starscream telling Blur as they went by a little wile later Failsafe was fixed when all of a suden Arcee came in and reported an emrgense on Cybertron Inscectacons were in the Autobot base. "**well lets go stop them."** said Knock Out. Arcee didn't know he was there when she reported this and now wore a paniced look Inscectacons is what the data pad said killed him on Cybertron where they were about to go it was about to happen. Klanng! Everyone jumped and Knock out fell to the floor out like a light Starscream was standing behind him with an enrejong container that he had hit Knock Out with Knocking the red medic out cold. "**Rely Starscream**?" Ask Arcee. "**well he hit me when he joined you guys." "Wow Knock Out just got knocked out."** said Hot Rod.**

**The Autobots went to Cybrtron other then Prowl and Iron Hide who stayed incase Knock Out came to so they could make shore he stayed Starscream also stayed because the Autobots were not about to let him in their base with all their wepons. The Autobots being battle with the Inscetacon and Aricned who Arcee was fighting. Then all of a suden Knock Out showed up and started helping.** "whats he doing here!" **asked Smokescreen. "**the others were suposts to keep him on eath something must have gone wrong." **the battle raged on Arcee and Knock Out were fighting Aricned when Knock Out got hit with Aricned's webs. "**do you know what that's going to do to my fenish I just wax it!" **said Knock Out. Arcee cuntenued to fight Aricned who then shot her arm cannon at Knock Out but hit Failsafe who had jumped in frunt of him at the last secand and fell to the ground as her opctics stopped glowing and she layed lifelessly on the ground Arcee and Knock Out bothe fired a blast to Aricned at the sametime. Then whent to where Failsafe was and saw her life signol was suddenly back online. They helped the seeker to her feet and with Aricned's spark extinguished the Inscetacons feld.**

"I what! In the futcher!" **said Knock Out. "**you died." **said Ratchet. "**but don't worry I cekt the data pad and its been changed you safe now." "You cold have give a bot a worning and thank Failsafe."** said Knock Out. "**don't mencine it."**said Failsafe. When they got back to base they found Prowl and Iron Hide aruing over who let Knock out sneek off and Starscream came over to them and said Knock Out had no hard feeling about being hit and gave him a new paint job to show it but for some reson the humans and two Autobots would not stop lathing at him Arcee looked at the back of his wings and got him to look in a mear. rose's had been painted there with bold pink and yellow letters that read flower power.** "Knock Out!" "You are fixing my paint job now!" **yelled the seeker wile dragging Knock Out to the med bay to put him back to normlue. "**well Failsafe it looks like you have an abnormal spark like Starscream's after all."** said Ratchet. "**we still need to stop Unicron from being brought back." **said Failsafe. The team desided to rest and get on it the next day after the exsitement they had gone thouw. Failsafe went out to fly for awile because she couldn't sleep she landed in a feld and was looking at the stars when all of a suden she felt a zap of electricity and Failsafe black out.**

**"well you can call me a jerk now." "don't worry I'll get on the next chapter soon." "Hope my wrighting is ok." "Or at lest better and readable." **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Fear**

**Failsafe woke up strapped to a giant lab table where she was being zapped with some kind of ray that felt like it was trying to suck out her spark. She was trying to brake free to spit the pain that was now surging all over her body. **

"Help me!" "please stop!"** she kept screaming.**

"Now why would we do that when we're so close to having the best wepon ever created to protect humanity from the likes of Cybertroneyns." "if the Desceptacons could wipe out a hole army what if you all turn on us." "with your spark we'll make the best wepon to stand a fighting chanse." **said a man in a millatery uniform.**

**Failsafe was in shock it was humans who were doing this to her. **"No! please we're not all like that the Autobots protect humans!" "we would never turn on you!" " don't do this!" **Failsafe welled.**

"you'll probably say anything to save yourself your spark is the best bargoning chip to get Unicron to side with us when we free him and he well be on our side."** said the man.**

"No!" "you can't bring back Unicron!" "he'll chew you up and spit you out!" "if you think you can't trust us!" "why do you think you can trust him!" "your insane!" **Failsafe screamed.**

"All I know is all the Cybertronyns fear him." "we've been spying on hanger E. and that's how we know all this." "we tricked Sky Worp and Thundercracker into bringing the celander to Earth." "they have no idea what it is." **said the man.**

**Failsafe was about to give up hope when all of a suden. Boom! The ray was blasted apart and Knock Out cut Failsafe free and he and Smokescreen helped her up and were taking her to the med bay.**

"We hard everything." "How could you!" "After all these bots have dune for us." "I'm going to have you all court-martialed!" **Agent Fowler yelled at the men who had almost killed Failsafe.**

**Some other man came in and took them away but as they were being lead out one of them said some more of their men were getting ready to open the celander at another area.**

"you guys are as bad as M.E.C.H.!" **said Starscream who was the last of the Cybertroneyn to leave.**

"you sounded like your Dad back there well the begging and screaming anyway." **said Knock Out as he and Ratchet treated Failsafe and were happy to find no searus damage.**

**The Autobots began to get ready for battle to stop Unicron from being freed.**

**Only one chapter left get ready. I'll try to have it dune soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Wrap up**

**Team Prime was trying to think where the men who we're going to free Unicron would go to open the selander. Then Knock Out saw Failsafe looking at everyone with a sad look. He went over to ask her what was wrong but she flew off before he got there.**

**Failsafe landed in a filed near by. **"What's wrong Autobot**?" asked Starscream who had leaned next to her and made her jump. **"Nothing Da Starscream. **said Failsafe who had almost called him Dad. **"you can't fool me Failsafe I've lied so often I can tell when someone's hiding something mainly when there bad at it like you are right now." "there's something your not telling the Autobots isn't there**?" **"yah." "so spit it out." "ok when we change the futcher and save Cybertron I'll dissapear it'll be like I never was."

"No it won't happen!" "It can't!" **said Knock Out who had just got there with Bumbelbee in time to hear what was said. **"We'll find a way to save Cybertron and you." **said Bumbelbee. The others had came and heard what was going on too and were all trying to think of a way to help Failsafe.**

**When they got a call from Agent Fowler who said he found where they were going to release Unicron. Failsafe flew off to go there right away. The Autobots were still try to find a way to change the futcher without losing Failsafe. **"We have to find a way to save her!"** said Knock Out. **"Yes we have to save my kid."** said Starscream and everyone looked at him in disbelief. **"Well it doesn't tack a genus to put it to gather after seeing her fly and it also helped that she almost called me Dad. "We can't let her go!" "she saved me." **said Knock Out. **

**They went to catch up with Failsafe and then got a call from the kids saying Agent Fowler was on his way there and he told Jack, Miko and Rath to call and worn them he found out the men who were going to free Unicron had set a trap for Failsafe so they can offer her spark to Unicron and that Fowler was going there with a team to help.**

"We have to worn Failsafe!" **said Knock Out. They hurried to try to worn Failsafe. And could see her and Starscream fighting Sky Warp and Thundercracker. **"why are you siding with the Autobots**?" Thundercracker and Sky Warp asked Starscream. **"do you two know what those humans are trying to do**?**" "Their going to free Unicron!" **said Starscream. **"Scrap!" "they used us!" **said Tundercracker and Sky Warp at the same time. Then it was nothing but mayhem on the base of the men who were trying to free Unicron as the seekers attacked from two different side of it.**

**Failsafe and Starscream saw the sealander on the other side of a canyon that was like a huge tunnol just the right size to fly though. **"No it's a trap!" **yelled all the Autobots at once. But to late they heard a buzz sound. **"We win."** said the leader of the men. **"No Failsafe!" **yelled Knock Out. Non of the could see what happened because the canyon hide it.**

**The man pushed a butten to bring a cage with enrjone bars up from under the canyon. But it wasn't holding the seeker they expected. **"Starscream**?**!" **everyone said in shock. Starscream had flown a little faster the Failsafe and sprung the trap and was now in the cage where an energy dampener was keeping him unable to move or speck. **"Your not the one we intended to use but since you and Failsafe have the same kind of spark you'll do just fine." **said man. **"now I'll unleash Unicron and give him you spark in exchange for sparing Earth and destroying Cybertron and all please let him go if you must use my spark instead!" "I all ready watch my Dad die once in the futcher I can't watch him die again!" **Failsafe pleaded. **"It doesn't matter witch of the two of you I use all that matters is Cybertron will be no more." **Sudenly they heard a cry for help and saw a little boy about to fall from the second floor of the base after the seekers had put it to ruines.**

"No! my son!" **yelled the man. Without thinking Failsafe ran over and caught the boy before he hit the ground and set him down gently. **"You keep saying you hate Cybertronyens and your planning to use Unicron to destroy." and now you owe your sons life to one the very one you tried to kill and who's Dad your basically holding the triger to. **said Agent Fowler. The man look at the butten in his hand that he had been about to press to activate a device to open the sealener he throw it down and pressed another butten that opened the cage Starscream was in and turned off the energy dampener. Failsafe and Knock Out helped the seeker to his feet. **"I'm sorry."** said the man. **"what made you hate us so mutch." **the Autobots asked him. **"when the Desceptacons used their wepen and bluw up Nevada my wife was killed." **the man said before going into a sob. **"but since you saved my son I know your not all bad." "I'm sorry about your wife." **said Knock Out. **"me too we were Descptacons and hold a lot of the responsibility for that."** said Starscream witch shock everyone.** "and I sorry for trying to wipe you all out." **said the man. **

**After they had made up. The Autobots retuned to base and Starscream flew off on his own. Then suddenly light came from Failsafe. **"Failsafe what going on**?" asked Knock Out. **"Its happening I'm disapering."** said Failsafe. **"No! please don't go stay! Failsafe don't leave me."** said Knock Out. **"I don't have any say over it."** said Failsafe. And she vanished. The Autobots were sad about losing Failsafe. For five days Knock Out didn't leave his room. Then he finely came to a meding Ratchet called. **"I have something to show you guys that your going to like." **They couldn't figer out why he looked happy and then he showed them the data pad Failsafe had given him when she came from the futcher and they looked at a image of the Autobots in the futcher and among them was Starscream and next to him was Failsafe.**

**The End**

**Well that's it hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
